Harry Potter And The Affairs Of Hogwarts
by Jose And Erick
Summary: Ron makes a bet with Malfoy that might change Harry's life for good. Harry has to go to bed with five or more girls by the end of the week, or pay the price. Could Harry do it in time or would he have to pay up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

THE bet:

As Harry Potter entered the dining room for breakfast monday morning, he couldn't help letting his eyes wander towards the Ravenclaw table. At the Ravenclaw table sat one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts, her name was Cho Chang and Harry had liked her since his third year. Harry was now 16 and in his sixth year, but he still got a huge bulge in his robes every time he saw, or thought about her. Cho noticed him watching and smiled at him, making his erection even more painful. His best friend Ron Weasley saw where he was looking and said, "I think she wants you mate and she's damn hot, why don't you fuck her?"

Harry was shocked, Ron had to be out of his mind. "Your crazy! You expect me to just go up to her and ask her if she would like me to fuck her?" "Oh come off it Harry, She won't say no, you're The chosen one, The boy who lived and all. Harry didn't reply to this, he was too busy thinking about actually having sex with Cho Chang.

It was at that moment that Harry heard a familiar drawling voice say, "well if it isn't Potter." Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him. "What do you want?" Harry snapped. "Funny you should ask Potter, Malfoy sneered. I was just betting with Weasley last night that you can't fuck five girls for three-hundred galleons. And I'll will know if you're not doing it." He pulled a piece of paper with a number zero from his robes. "Not that Weasley has the money," he sneered at Ron. "But if you don't want to..." Before Harry could say anything Ron said, the bet is on! Harry tried to protest, but Malfoy had already gone.

When Malfoy was back at the Slytherin table Harry turn angrily on RON and demanded to know why he had made that bet for him. "Isn't it obvious Harry? Ron said, now you can fuck Cho and i could finally pay you back for the Quidditch world-cup.. He fumed for a few minutes, but he wasn't really that mad about the bet, fucking five girls in a week actually sounded good to him especially if Cho could be his first. Harry had never had sex, unless you counted the time when Ginny Weasley gave him some head. Now Harry was looking forward to this week, and he was sure he could get five girls if not more to doing it with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Beginning:

Before Harry left the dining room after breakfast, he stopped at the Ravenclaw table to see Cho. When he got there he tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Cho, can you meet me at the room of requirement when morning classes are over?" "Okay Harry," she said. "Thanks," Harry answered. As he was about to leave, Harry saw Cho's gaze drift downward towards his crotch. Her mouth dropped open as she saw how big he looked through his robes. Harry blushed and said, "see you then, and went to class.

That day Harry's first class was Double potions with his least favorite professor, Severus Snape. As Harry stepped into potions class, he heard Snape say, "today we will be brewing a love potion." Harry took a seat and set up his cauldron, along with what ever else he would need. Snape wrote the instructions on the board. Harry began following the instructions.

First Harry filled his cauldron to the brim with water, Then set a fire under it. After that he began looking at his other best friend, Hermione Granger, she was stirring her potion, and her beautiful auburn hair, wait a second! Since when did he think of Hermione as beautiful? Harry was brought back from his thoughts by Spape saying, "Potter stop looking at Miss Granger's potion, ten points from Gryffindor!" He quickly continued making his potion. When the ingredients was added, Harry began stirring, nine times clockwise, nine times counterclockwise. After doing this for a few more minutes the potion was complete and when Snape wasn't looking, Harry pulled a flask from his robes and filled it from his cauldron before he put it away again.

Harry's next class was transfiguration which was taught by Professor McGonagall. He got through transfiguration with no trouble. He couldn't wait to meet Cho. After transfiguration, morning classes were over. Harry made his way to gryffindor tower to get his map of Hogwarts, along with his invisibility cloak.

When he got there, he open his trunk and took the map and the invisibility cloak that had once belonged to his father, James Potter. Harry open the map and tapped it with his wand, saying I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. When he looked at the map again, there were little dots all over the map with people's names on them. Harry kept searching until he found what he was looking for, a dot that said Cho Chang, was heading towards the seventh floor. He put on the cloak and started making his way to the seventh floor. When Harry got to the seventh floor, he saw Cho waiting for him.

Author's note: sorry it took so long. I had trouble with fanfiction and I had lodes of work to finish. Anyways, hope you'd liked it. Don't forget to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Harry And Cho:

Harry grabbed Cho's hand and began walking in front of the blank wall that was the room of requirement. He walked in front of the wall three times, every time saying the same thing in his head: I need a room to fuck Cho, I need a room to fuck Cho, I need a room to fuck Cho. When he was done, a door appeared in the blank wall. Harry open the door and pulled Cho inside, before closing and locking the door behind him. Inside was a bedroom with a king size bed, a love seat, and a fireplace with a merrily blazing fire.

As soon as they were both inside, Harry grabbed Cho and kissed her long and deeply. Cho seemed surprised at first, but when she got over it, she began kissing him back passionately! Soon they were both on the bed with Harry on top. Harry began pulling Cho's robes off, wile she was doing the same to him. When their robes were off, Harry was only in his boxers and Cho was in a bra and panties, but soon those were off as well.

When Cho saw the size of his cock, now that he was fully erect, her breath caught! Before they could get any farther, Cho grabbed her wand from the heap on the floor which was her clothes, and said, "Harry, can I measure it?" Harry nodded, Cho put the tip of her wand against his penis and gasped! "Thirteen and three-quarter inches!" Cho quickly dropped her wand, and let Harry press her into the bed.

Cho got between Harry's legs, and sucked his member into her mouth. Harry groaned as her tongue licked his head. He dug his fingers into her long dark hair, as she began bobbing her head up and down on his rod. Cho pushed her head down on Harry's cock, as his dick began twitching and throbbing in her mouth. She moved her head faster and faster, and then, Harry's semen filled her mouth. Cho swallowed every last drop and he pulled his cock out of her mouth

Cho rubbed Harry's dick until he was fully hard again. Harry brushed his cock against the wetness between her legs, making her moan in ecstasy. Then, he pushed inside her tight hot sheath. Cho rapped her legs and arms around him. "Un! Un! Un! Oh Harry fuck me harder!" Cho screamed.

Harry pounded his cock harder and harder inside her, as Cho's moans became louder and louder! Soon Cho reached her climax, and screamed her release. Harry quickened his thrusts, and his cum blasted up inside Cho, and he pulled out of her. Cho held his cock in her hands, and milked it of every last drop of cum still inside it. After they put on their clothes and promised to keep seeing each other, they both went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Ginny Unleashed:

The next day, Harry already knew who he wanted to fuck the brains out of next. He was even more sure, when he saw a long mane of red hair disappearing down a hallway to his left. Harry caught up with Ginny and said, "Ginny, can you wait a second?" She stopped walking, and turned around. "Oh hey Harry," she said. "Ginny, I need you to do me a favor," He told her.

"What kind of favor?" she asked moving a little closer to him. "This kind of favor!" Harry answered, closing the distance between them. He backed her against a wall, and grinding his hips against her's, he said, "I want you!" "Ginny's eyes filled with lust, as she felt his hard length pressing against her thigh. Harry leaned forward and kissed her, his lips caressing her's. Then he pulled away. "Meet me in the boy's dormitory after dinner, I no it's probably not aloud, but I need you, and soon," Harry said. Ginny nodded, looking a bit dazed.

When he got to dinner, Harry saw Ron waving at him. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, between Ron and Hermione. Hermione still didn't know about the bet that Harry had made with Malfoy, and he meant to keep it that way. Harry couldn't look Hermione in the eye, he had a feeling that she would end up in his bed before this week ended.

Ron nudged Harry and pointed, Draco Malfoy was making his way towards them. When Malfoy got to the Gryffindor table, he pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket. It now had a number one in the very center of it. "Good job potter, so you finally got a girl to go to bed with you," Malfoy said. Hermione looked from Harry, to Malfoy, and finally to Ron, with a confused look on her face.

When Malfoy left, Harry and Ron had to explain about the bet with Malfoy to Hermione. As they had both thought, she didn't approve, but she said that because Harry was one of her best friends, she would help him, and when Ron wasn't listening, she told him that she really would like to have sex with him. Harry squeezed her hand. Soon dinner was over, and Harry started heading towards Gryffindor tower, where he would meet Ginny. When he reached the portrait of the fat lady, Harry said, "intercourse," and the fat lady swung forward to let him enter.

Harry made his way up to the boy's dormitory. As he stepped into his dormitory room, Harry saw Ginny. Ginny was laying on her back naked, with her legs spread open, as if inviting him to get between them. When she saw him, Ginny stood up, and with a wave of her wand, she vanished his clothes, and she performed a locking spell on the door. THEN she pushed Harry on to the bed. Quickly she positioned herself on top of Harry with her legs on either side of him. Harry rased his head and brought his lips to Ginny's.

Ginny pulled herself up on to her elbows, and then let herself fall right on to his hard erection. Harry groaned, and thrust upwards, berrying himself fully inside her, she was so tight, that he almost came right there and then. Ginny whimpered as she continued pushing herself up and down, on his hard dick. "Oh Merlin, you're so big!" Ginny screamed, as she began pushing herself harder and harder down on to him. When Ginny began getting tired, Harry flipped them over, so that now he was on top of her.

Harry fucked her with abandon, as he felt his cum rising. They came at almost the same exact time, screaming each other's names. When they were both tired out, they lay together for a wile until Ginny had to go. When she left Harry thought about what a good fuck that had been, and how hot Ginny was when she was unleashed.

Author's Note:

I hope everyone is enjoying this story, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Parvati gets satisfaction:

Harry strode down a corridor with only one purpose in mind. He had to find Parvati Patil now and fuck her good and hard. Ever since Harry had seen Parvati going up to bed last night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never noticed how hot she was, and as a result he had cum at least seven times into his own hand. Harry saw Parvati and Lavender walking ahead of him.

He ran to catch up with them. When he caught up to them, Harry asked Parvati if he could talk to her for a moment. "Sure Harry," she said leering at him as she saw how tight his robes were getting around a particular area. He pulled her aside and asked her, "can you come with me somewhere for a wile?" "Of course I'll come with you," she answered. Parvati turned to Lavender, "I'll meet you in Gryffindor-tower in a little bit," she said before linking her arm through Harry's.

Harry started walking towards the Prefect's Bathroom, he could go there because he was a Quidditch Captain. Harry had no trouble taking Parvati to the Prefect's bathroom. When they arrived, he said, "fuck," and the door swung open. Harry motioned Parvati inside. He slammed the door shut and cast a spell on it that would prevent any one opening it from the outside. Harry turned on the taps and let the warm water flow into the bath.

He ripped Parvati's clothes off and began pushing her down on to the floor of the bathroom. Harry removed his own clothes and lowered himself behind parvati. "Now Harry, I need to feel you inside me," She moaned. A wave of hot lust surged through Him at her words, and if possible his cock became even harder. Harry positioned himself over Parvati and filled her with one hard perfect thrust.

Her ass was tight, but Harry had no trouble moving inside her. Harry let the waves of lust consume him as he buried himself inside her again and again. No longer caring if he caused her pain, he began slamming into her hard and fast, glorying in the sensations that she aroused in him. Harry felt himself very close to coming and he thrust himself into her as hard and as deep into her as he possibly could, before exploding inside her tight ass. Parvati came a few seconds after him and the look of pleasure on her face quickly started making Harry hard again.

Harry helped Parvati to her feet and started moving towards the bathtub which was now full of warm water. Parvati stepped into the tub and Harry jumped in after her. When they were in, Harry saw that the water was going to start spilling over the side soon, so he turned off the taps. Parvati grabbed her wand and performed a bubble-head charm on herself. Then she dropped her wand out of the side of the tub and submerged her head below the water.

Harry jolted in shock as he felt Parvati's warm mouth around his hard member. He had not been expecting it, but it felt amazing none the less. Parvati's mouth did wonders to Harry's cock. Her tongue played with his head as she swallowed him whole. The tip of her tongue began licking patterns on his swollen head.

The waves of ecstasy overwhelmed Harry, and he shot three spurts of cum down her throat in succession. Then harry removed his dick from Parvati's mouth. No girl before Parvati had ever done that to him in the water, but he was sure that that had been the best underwater blow job of all time. Parvati took the bubble-head charm off herself, and turned back to Harry. "We're not done yet Harry," she whispered before rapping her legs around him.

Harry didn't think it was possible for him to get hard again, but at the sight of Parvati's legs rapped around him and his cock so close to being sheaved inside her, he once again became harder then a block of marble. Needing to have even more contact between them Harry kissed her, and looking into her eyes he knew that he had to finish what he had started. He plunged into her, and Harry felt as if he had touched Heaven. She was tight, but the water let him glide inside her without much difficulty. The water made Parvati weightless in his arms, as he pulled in and out of her.

Harry felt himself reaching his peek and started taring into her in ernest. Parvati got impossibly tight around him, and Harry thrust into her as fast and as hard as he could. Harry came for the third time that day and he felt that this had been one of the best days of his life. Parvati came right after him and slumped against him, she was completely exhausted. Harry and Parvati rested in the tub for a little wile until they were ready to go back. When they got back to Gryffindor tower, Harry went up to the boy's dormitory with Parvati, and seeing that there weren't any boys in there at the moment, they closed the door, got on to Harry's bed, and went at it for a few more rounds.

Author's Note: This chapter took me forever to write, but I hope everyone enjoys it, and don't forget to review, I've been through a lot of trouble and I hope someone gives me at least one review. If you don't I won't write another chapter, just joking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Padma's Midnight Stroll:

That night Harry could think of nothing else, but how good parvati had been and he wondered if her sister Padma was just as good. Harry knew he would have to find out about Padma, or it would haunt him for the rest of his life. After a wile of moving restlessly in bed trying to get back to sleep, he gave it up, and got out of bed. Harry began dressing and made his way downstairs to the common-room. He sat down in an armchair and gazed into the fire.

Looking at the flames reminded Harry of Serious. His godfather had been killed last year by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of mysteries. Harry remembered when his head would appear in the flames and give him help when he had any kind of problems. He wondered what Serious would say if he was alive and here right now. Harry could almost hear Serious's voice in his head saying, "do what you think is right harry, but if your father could see you now I know that he would be proud of you. James always wanted his son to follow him in his footsteps, after all James was the same when he was at Hogwarts, he would shag girls by the handful."

Harry turned away from the fire and sighed, this year had been the craziest of his life and that was saying something. Before he left Harry looked once more at the flames and swore he would avenge Serious's death., bellatrix deserved to be raped like the bitch she was, and then killed. Harry pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and stepped out into the corridor. He started walking around for a wile with no real destination in mind. After a wile of walking around, he looked up to see where he was going and was surprise to see that he was in the hallway outside Ravenclaw tower.

Harry stopped abruptly as he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He approached carefully and was shocked to see that it was Padma patil, the girl that he had not been able to get out of his mind all that night. Harry got closer to her and she finally saw him. "Couldn't get any sleep, Harry?" she asked. "No, I had too many things going through my mind," He answered.

"Me neither," Padma said. At that moment all Harry wanted to do was to slam her up against the wall and fuck her right there and then, but he restrained himself instead he asked if she would like to go for a walk with him. She said she would like to go with him and Harry started walking again, except this time he had a really hot girl with him. For a wile they just walked side by side in silence, now and then they would throw furtive glances at each other. Harry thought Padma was just as hot as Parvati, but with darker hair and a few more curves, but besides that the two girls were almost identical.

They walked around for a wile longer until Harry finally decided where he wanted to go. Harry started heading towards the main doors of Hogwarts. When they got there, they pushed open the doors and began heading towards the forbidden forrest. "Your not afraid of the forbidden forrest, are you?" Harry ask Padma. "Not if I'm with you Harry," she whispered into his ear. Harry shivered at her words and rapped an arm around her.

A-N: I'm switching to Padma's point of view for a wile.

Padma couldn't believe that Harry Potter was finally paying some attention to her. Ever since Harry had asked Parvati to the Yule Ball two years ago, Padma had been really annoyed that she had not asked Harry before he asked her sister. She let herself relax against the arm that Harry had rapped around her. Padma aloud Harry to pull her closer to him. Skipping in front of Harry, Padma let her ass grind against his hard cock. She couldn't have asked for a better reaction, Harry grabbed her and pressed his cock hard against her, then he rapped his arm around Padma again and continued walking into the forrest.

A-N: Time to go back to Harry's point of view.

Harry walked deeper and deeper into the forrest, until he found the perfect place. It was a small clearing with enough space for what he had in mind. They stopped walking, and Harry turned a nearby log into a couch and they sat down. Padma moved closer to him on the couch and let her head fall on to his shoulder. "So, why are you finally paying attention to me, out of all the girls in Hogwarts?" She asked him.

"I've been noticing you for a wile now," Harry confessed. Harry saw the affect that his words had on Padma, she blushed and looked pleased. He reached over to her and ran his fingers through her long dark hair. An impulse took over him and he bent his head and kissed her. When their lips met it felt so right and so perfect, their tongues battled for control, and their bodies started reacting towards each other. Harry's cock got so hard that he felt like it was about to break through his robes any moment now.

Padma pulled away from Harry for a moment and said, "please Harry, fuck me now!" Harry kissed her again and began yanking her robes off. Her robes were soon off and Harry removed his as well. Padma got on the couch and Harry got on top of her. He thrust his dick hard into her ass. The velvet feeling of her ass pulling his cock into her felt amazing.

Harry pulled his dick in and out of her ass. Padma had the best ass that Harry had ever fucked except maybe Parvati's. She thrust her arse against him and Harry retaliated by burying himself to the balls inside her. Padma threw back her head and moaned as her ass clenched tight around Harry's member. Harry knew she was reaching her climax, so he thrust into her harder and faster, and they came at the same time.

When they got their breaths back, they sat on the couch for a wile and started talking. They talked about different things like the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade and other things. After they talked for a wile longer, they were both ready for the next round. "Harry, I need you so badly, oh please Harry, make love to me," Padma moaned to him. The tone of her voice when she said this, turned Harry on more then anything else that had happen that night.

Padma laid down on the couch and spread her legs for him. Harry got between her legs and pressed his head into her moist entrance. She was tight, but after that he had no trouble pushing into her. By the tightness around his cock, Harry could tell that Padma was a virgin. Padma raised her head and kissed him. Harry found the block of her virginity and with one hard stroke, he broke through. As he thrust into her again and again, Harry felt as if their bodies fitted perfectly together, like they were two pieces of the same puzzle.

"Oh yes! Oh yes, Harry fuck me harder!" Padma screamed. Harry reached under her and cupped her ass. With Padma's ass cupped in his hands, Harry pulled her up and began slamming into her harder and deeper. As Padma moaned into his mouth and rapped her legs around him, Harry thought that the only girl that had even come close to being as good as this was Parvati, although that could have been because they were twins.

Harry felt himself about to cum, but held himself back. Padma squirmed under him changing the angle slightly. Harry was determined to give Padma as much pleasure as he could before he came. Padma seemed to like their new position better and she spread her legs wider, so that she was giving Harry more access to thrust into her. Harry began increasing his pace inside her.

Padma moaned into his mouth again and tightened around him. She rapped her arms around Harry and hugged him closer to her as she came, her face a mask of lust and pleasure. Harry plunged into her a few more times until he reached the point of no return. He emptied himself into her and collapsed next to her. For a wile they just laid together.

Harry looked up at the sky and saw millions of stars shining above them. Padma rolled to the ground taking Harry with her. The pine needles made the ground very nice to lay on and Harry let Padma fall into his arms. "Can we do it again?" Padma asked. Harry would have done anything for her at that moment, he kissed her and rolled on top of her. Through that whole night, Harry Potter and Padma Patil made love to each other under the stars.

Author's Note: This is my best chapter so far. I hope everyone else enjoys it as well. If you don't, go to Hell!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Lavender Has Pleasure With the-Boy-Who-Lived:

Harry crammed another bite of chicken into his mouth before getting up from the Gryffindor table and making his way to his next class. Ron who was walking beside him, let out a sigh. "Back to that hag again," he said as he scanned his schedule. Harry and Ron climbed up the stairs as slow as possible.

"How's that bet going anyways?" he asked, peering curiously up at him. Harry blushed a deep red as the memory of the girls he shagged so far swam to the forefront of his mind. "Er- good, I guess," Harry answered, turning his face away from Ron. Ron let out a loud bark of laughter and slapped him on the back. "Ickle HARRY is no longer a virgin."

If possible, Harry's face turned a deeper crimson. "It's more than you could say," Harry retorted. The laughter cut out abruptly but it was too late. Lavender who was walking ahead, turned and stared at Harry. He mustard his Gryffindor bravery and did not look away.

Harry suddenly realized how hot Lavender was. Before the bet, He didn't really thought Lavender was hot or anything, but now she was giving him a hard one. In fact, his erection was poking out in front of him like a baton showing the way. It was standing to attention where anyone could walk by and possibly hit it. Harry moved to cover it but Lavender caught his movement and looked down. Lavender's eyes widened in surprise and took a step back.

Harry tried weakly to cover himself up, but could only cover up his head with his hands. "Oh- Harry!" Lavender gasped, licking her lips in nervousness. Harry looked at Ron who was rolling in the floor with laughter, having seen the hole exchange between Lavender and him.

"Potter, Weasley, shouldn't you be in class." Professor MCGONAGALL was marching angrily towards them. "Not you too Ms. Brown," MCGONAGALL said spotting Lavender. "Oh, hey Professor. We were just making our way to divination." Ron said quickly, already beginning to edge away from MCGONAGALL. Everybody knew of the temper MCGONAGALL had. "Well, move along. Potter, What are you holding?" Harry's head snapped up and he began to back away. "Well, what are you holding? Move you're hands." Harry's face seemed to be on fire. He could feel himself growing soft but it was too slow.

"Is that- Oh dear, is that you're?" MCGONAGALL said her face going nearly as red as his. Harry heard Lavender and Ron giggling behind him. "Bye Professor I have to get to Divination." He turned and practically ran down the corridor, the sound of laughter following him.

All through divination, Harry spent his time admiring Lavender and stroking himself under the table. Suddenly Harry had an idea. He reached over and tapped Lavender on the shoulder. Lavender turned toward him a question in her eyes. "Meet me on the astronomy towered at midnight," Harry whispered in her ear.

Lavender grinned at him and winked before turning back. Another great idea hitting him, Harry took Lavender's hand and brought it to his erection. For a second Lavender's hand didn't move in shock but then her hand began to explore his girth. Her fingers played lightly with his rod and kneaded it over the robes. Taking her hand again, Harry lifted his robes and placed her hands on his rod.

"Oh Merlin," Harry sighed as her fingers played with his head. Then, scooting her chair nearer to him, Lavender took a firmer grip on his shaft and began to stroke him up and down. Harry felt the usual pressure start to escalate on his crown. Harry gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out when he blew his lode on his robes. Cum ran down his length coating her hands in sperm. Her fingers still stroked him lightly, making his rod twitch in her hand.

Lavender drew back her hand slowly and held it up for Harry to see. Lavender put each sperm coated finger in her mouth licking them clean, never breaking eye contact. Then she winked at him again and turned back to face the front of the classroom.

Harry was in his dormitory vividly recalling the story of Lavender to Ron. Ron had a look of total envy on his face. "And she gave you a handjob?" Ron asked wide eyed. "Shhh." Although his roommates were sleeping, he did not want to take any chance. "Yea she did," HARRY whispered back.

Harry waited until Ron fell asleep. For some reason he did not want to tell Ron about his date. He had a feeling it would just make him even more jealous. Not that Ron should be speaking, since he made the bet to begin with. Ron didn't need to know about him doing Lavender.

Finally he saw his watch hit midnight and he jumped out of bed. He quickly reached under his bed and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He crept down to his common room and pushed opened the portrait of the Fat Lady. Making sure no one was outside he threw on his invisibility cloak.

He made his way to the astronomy tower. Even with the Marauders's map he still tried not to make a lot of noise. Finally he reached the tower and pushed open the door. There standing aluminated by the moonlight, stood Lavender.

Harry through off his cloak and made his way to her. She met him half way and wasting no time, they began to kiss. Harry let his hands rome around her body as he snogged her. He couldn't help but be amazed on what she was wearing. It felt like a dress that revealed so much skin she might as well been naked. Lavender dropped to her knees and yanked off his trousers. Harry felt Lavender take him in her mouth. It felt completely amazing.

Harry thrust in her moist mouth and felt her cup his balls. Lavender's tongue licked Harry's head extracting a groan of pleasure from Harry. She slid down his rod until his head was pressing against the back of her throat and she began to hum.

Harry marbled at the feeling. The tingling feeling running up his shaft was like nothing he had ever felt before. She slowly withdrew her mouth until her tongue pressed lightly against his crown. "Oh Harry, it's so big," she murmured as she took him back in her mouth.

She began to speed up, bobbing up and down his shaft. She placed her hands on his lap for support. "Bloody Merlin," Harry said, his knees growing weak with the pleasure.

Harry felt himself approaching his climax and began thrusting in as well. Lavender, somehow knowing Harry was about to cum, slid her mouth completely down his length, pressing her nose against his pubic hair. Harry exploded into her waiting and capacious throat. She swallowed every last drop and slid off his rod slowly.

Harry let out a contented sigh. "Oh Merlin, that was good," Harry told Lavender. Lavender only grinned at him and laid back on the floor, splitting her legs open for him. Harry quickly began to get hard when he saw her start to stroke herself. Lavender slipped a finger in her wet passage, still grinning up at him. She began to move her hips in rhythm to her thrusts. He stared at her, entranced with the little moans of pleasure escaping her lips.

"Why don't you do that Harry?" Lavender asked, staring amusingly at his fully erect cock. Harry was only too eager to comply. He dropped to his knees and began to guide his dick into her entrance when she stopped him. "Wait, I want to try something." Lavender lifted her legs in the air and rested them on Harry's shoulders. Harry had never done a girl like this, but he could tell he would like this position. It aloud a clear view to her pussy, and probably let him penetrate even deeper.

"Not afraid are you?" she asked. Her voice was husky with lust and he could detect excitement in it. Harry very slowly placed his cock on her entrance and slowly pushed in. Lavender let out a whimper as the head vanished into her passage. Harry felt like someone had just placed his cock in a very tight, very nice oven. Harry slowly plunged the rest of his girth in her.

He was delighted to find out he was completely right about the position. It felt marvelously wonderful. He berried himself until only a few inches of his cock were poking out. Lavender groaned in pleasure and murmured something he didn't catch. Harry began to thrust into her, speeding up as his lust took over him. Soon he was pounding Lavender to the ground. The position aloud him to go very deep and he took advantage of this by going even faster. Harry pulled his dick out until only a few inches remained before slamming his full size in her. He was dimly aware of the moans she let out.

Hiking Lavender's legs even higher, Harry pounded her with abandon. He felt Lavender constricting below him and quickened his pace. "Yes, yes, oh Harry!" Lavender moaned under her as her pussy became almost painfully tight and she came. He was quick to follow. Bottoming out in her, Harry blew his lode in her tight vagina. Harry would remember this as one of the best fucks he had had so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Demelza's Wishes Are Fulfilled, And Madam Rosmerta' gets it good:

Harry woke up feeling very excited. Today would be the trip to Hogsmeade and he couldn't wait. Harry got out of bed and got dressed. He then woke ron and they went to have breakfast. When Harry and Ron got to breakfast, Harry was to excited to eat so he just waited until Ron was finished with his food. Soon everyone was done eating, and it was time to go to Hogsmeade.

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to the doors of Hogwarts where they were examined by Filch. When Filch was sure that Harry and the others didn't have anything dangerous on them, he let them pass. Soon they arrived at the gates and they were let through. When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the village of Hogsmeade, they decided to go to Honeydukes first. After they left Honeydukes, they had bags full of all different types of sweets such as Sugar-Quills, Chocolate-Frogs and Cauldron-cakes.

"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeers," Ron suggested. Harry and Hermione agreed with Ron so they headed towards the Three Broomsticks. When they got there, Ron and Hermione started looking for a table while Harry went to get the Butterbeers. Harry soon found Madam Rosmerta and he asked her for Three butterbeers. "That will be six sickles, Mr. Potter," She said.

"I know a better way to pay you," Harry said, grabbing her hand and moving it to his fully erect cock. Madam Rosmerta's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. She pulled him to a room that was right behind the counter. When they were inside, and the door was closed, Harry looked around, it was a small room with bare walls and no furniture. Harry pushed Rosmerta against the wall and got her clothes off, along with his.

He rapped one hand around her ass and pulled her against him hard. Madam Rosmerta rapped a leg around Harry, as he thrust his huge length inside her. Harry liked this position, and he thrust into her fast and hard with no trouble at all. he lowered his hands down to her hips and pulled her up and down on his shaft. Harry moved down to the ground and positioned himself on top of her as he began slamming into her with all the force in him. Madam Rosmerta's walls gripped him like a vice, as orgasm over took her body. Harry soon came in her hard.

"Was that enough payment?" Harry asked. "You never have to pay me with money ever again, if you can always give me that kind of payment," Madam Rosmerta said, a bit dazed. Harry made his way to the table that Ron and Hermione had found, holding Three Butterbeers in his hands. When he got there, he saw that Demelza Robins had sat down with Ron and Hermione. He took a seat at the table next to Demelza and handed out the Butterbeers, he gave demelza his because he didn't really want it anyway. Ron immediately opened his and took a swig.

He felt Demelza lean against him. "I've got to buy some new robes," Ron said. "You and Hermione go, me and Demelza can wait for you here," Harry said. Ron stood up and left and Hermione went with him. As soon as Ron stepped out, Harry took Demelza's hand and stood up.

They walked to the person that was at the counter since Madam Rosmerta was no longer in any position to work that day. "I want a room," Harry asked the guy behind the counter. The man gave him a key with a room number on it. Harry took Demelza by the hand again and led her upstairs towards the bedroom that he had gotten for them. When they got upstairs, they found the perfect room.

Harry immediately began pushing Demelza towards the bed. Finally he had her up against the bed and he pushed her on it. Harry yanked off his robes and made her's disappear with a flick of his wand. Demelza parted her legs and He got between them. Harry pressed himself into her with one good thrust.

Demelza moaned and arched under him. He fucked her with hard deep strokes until he found her virginity, but with a hard thrust, he broke through it. "Yes, yes, fuck me harder Harry, make me your sex-slave!" She screamed as he slammed his cock into her over and over again. Harry felt Demelza constrict around his member, and moaned again as he brought her to orgasm. He buried his dick in her as hard and as deep as he could, before he erupted in her with the force of a volcano.

They dressed and left the room. When they got downstairs, Harry was glad to see that Ron and Hermione weren't back yet. Demelza left the Three Broomsticks and Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to come back. When they got back, Harry asked them if they wanted more Butterbeer. They said they wouldn't mind some more so Harry made his way to the counter where he was glad to see Madam Rosmerta again.

Harry asked her for three Butterbeers again. "I'm guessing you'll want the same payment as last time," Harry said, as he started getting hard again. "Of course," she said. They stepped into the small room again and closed the door. This time he got her on the floor right away.

After he got her clothes off, he admired her ass and he thought of how good that ass would feel around his cock. Harry positioned his dick pointing towards her ass. He pushed forward and her anus gave way as he thrust into her ass. Her ass was just as amazing as he thought it would be. He thrust in and out of her velvet smooth ass.

The feeling that Madam Rosmerta's ass was giving his cock was incredible. Her ass tightened around his cock and she came moaning her approval. Harry pulled his cock out of her and made her turn over. He buried himself in her pussy and began thrusting into her hard. Harry pushed into her a few more times before he too came.

He stood and left her there with her legs spread open and her ass and pussy red and battered. Harry made his way back to Ron and Hermione and gave them their Butterbeers. Before they left, Harry finished his Butterbeer and got rid of the bottle. As they headed back to the castle, Harry was in very high spirits, he had fucked two girls that day and one of them had been a woman and he had done it with her twice. Harry's last thought before he got to Hogwarts was that he would have to come back to the Three Broomsticks sometimes and get some more Butterbeers.

Author's Note: Wacha think, was it good? Leave me a review telling me how you feel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Katie's Ride:

Harry rubbed sleep from his eyes, as he felt around for his glasses. he quickly found them and put them on, along with his Quidditch captain's badge. Harry tried to wake Ron, but he just rolled around in bed and groaned. Waving his wand, Harry said, "Levicorpus!" and Ron flew off his bed and into the air hitting his head on the ceiling. Ron awoke with a start and yelled, "alright, alright!" Harry flicked his wand and let him down. As they were making their way to breakfast, they saw Nearly-Headless-Nick drifting ahead of them.

"Hey Nick," Harry said. Nick turned and faced them. "My dear boy, what a pleasure it is to see you today, along with your friend Mr. Weasley," he said. "How are you doing?" Harry asked. "Very well thank you, i have heard of your great prowess with a cock. Harry turned bright red, and Ron slapped him on the back. They quickly got away from the ghost of Gryffindor-tower, and headed towards breakfast.

When they got to breakfast, Harry told the Gryffindor Quidditch team that they would be having practice that day. After breakfast, the team went out to the grounds for practice. They went through Quidditch practice with Harry catching the Snitch no less than eleven times in a row. When they were done playing, everyone left except Harry and Chaser Katie Bell. Harry mounted his broom again. "Can I come with you?" Katie asked. "Yes you can come with me," Harry answered. Katie mounted in front of him and they took off.

Harry guided the broom upwards, until he was about sixty feet in the air. Katie moved back against him and let her ass grind deliciously against his hardening cock. Harry put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him. She moaned as she felt his hard length against her ass. Harry pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes, and waved it, Katie's clothes vanished into thin air, along with his own.

Harry held a naked Katie Bell against him. He reached a hand between her legs, and slipped a finger into her, when his finger came out, it was soaked. Harry rubbed his finger over his crown, using the wetness on his finger as a type of lubrication. Once again Harry pulled Katie hard against him. In one hard thrust, Harry berried his entire length inside her, Katie gasped and arched her back in pleasure.

Harry pulled half way out, only to thrust into her again. With every powerful thrust that Harry gave, Katie would push herself back against him hard. Soon Katie began panting as Harry moved in and out of her ass. Katie threw herself on to Harry's chest, as her orgasm ripped through her. However Harry wasn't done, he pulled out of her ass, and turned her around, then let his dick sheathe itself in her wet tight heat. Harry began slamming into her hard and fast. He tilted her hips upwards and fucked her until he too came, shouting her name as he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Lord Voldemort's Decision:

Harry walked back up toward the castle, humming a muggle song he had heard before. if he knew Katie was going to be so good, he would have done her ages ago. He felt his cock hardening just remembering. He pushed open the entrance door and began to make his way up the marble staircase. He was just turning off the landing when it happen. His scar, which had only been doing the mile twinge of pain now and then, now exploded open. He dimly felt his knees give way before the vision enveloped him.

Harry was standing facing the fire, Nagini curled around his neck. The Death Eater behind him trembled in fear, he didn't know what was going to happen to him. "Bring her in," he said in a high, cold voice. The Death Eater hurry to comply and scrabbled out of the room. Harry turned around slowly, taking a step closer toward the door. The door opened in they dragged one of Harry's most loyal Death Eaters in.

Bellatrix fell to her knees in front of Harry, looking up imploringly. Harry dimly realized that Bellatrix was completely naked and to his surprise she did not have a bad body. "Forgive me My Lord, I was foolish and stupid, let me please you." Tears ran in rivulets down her face. "You will be punished dearly and I do not hold you any longer in high regards." Bellatrix let out a piercing wail, "My Lord let me please you, you will be satisfied, I promise!" she pleaded, now kissing his feet. Harry raised a long fingered pale hands clutching a wand and heard himself say, "Crucio!" Bellatrix rived in the floor gasping for the pain being so much that she could not even scream. Harry just for a second lifted the spell and Bellatrix managed to gasp, "I have him My Lord!" Harry froze, "Who do you have Bellatrix?" "My- My Lord I have Dumbledor!" she stammered in her hurry to tell him the news. He cocked his head back, then pointing a long white finger at a Death Eater said, "bring him here." "Yes My Lord." A painful minute pass the only noise the crackle of the fire, the sobs from Bellatrix and the low hissing sounds from Nagini. The door opened again and Albus Dumbledor was dragged in.

Albus Dumbledor was thrown in front of him all tied up. He didn't even struggle against the ropes. "How good to see you tom," Albus said calmly. "Where is the old fool's wand, Bellatrix?" he hist. "It was bro-broken my lord," Bellatrix whimpered.

The scream that left him was like nothing the Death Eaters had ever heard before. "Avada Kedavra!" He shrieked, sweeping his wand all around him. Everyone in the room besides Bellatrix and Dumbledor fell dead, for breaking the Death-Stick, the Wand-Of-Destiny, the Elder-wand. Harry untied Bellatrix, and had her take the old fool to the cellar, and lock the door. When she left, he began pacing, now that he had Dumbledor, he could attack the school without much resistance.

Author's Note:

Next Chapter shows some Harry and Tonks action.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Preparations For the battle are made, and Tonks Gets Pleasure From The Chosen One:

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Harry slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like some-one was pounding a drum inside of it. The face of Tonks swam hazily in front of his eyes. "Watcher Harry," she said looking down at him concernedly. Harry remembered what he had seen and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Whoa there." Tonks exclaimed as she put out a hand to steady him. "What's wrong Harry? Do you want to go to the Hospital-Wing?" She asked, still peering up at him, concern written all over her face. Harry brushed his forearm across his sweaty face. He had to speak to McGonagall now!

For all he knew VOLDEMORT could be Arriving any minute now, and as to Dumbledor, he could be dead by now. "Harry- where are you going?" but Harry was already dashing down the corridor, dimly aware of Tonks following him. Harry ran all the way to McGonagall's office. When he got there, he knocked on her door and yelled, "Professor let me in, its important!" Professor McGonagall opened the door and let Harry in, and closed the door behind him. "Now Potter, what do you have to tell me that is so Important?" She said.

It took about twenty minutes for Harry to explain everything that he had seen and heard through his scar to McGonagall and Tonks. They both turned white with shock. "Albus has been captured and He Who Must Not Be Named is coming?" McGonagall asked. "Yes, Harry said, and if we don't protect the school and fight, it will mean the end of Hogwarts as we know it." Harry, Tonks, and McGonagall went to the other Professors and told them all the bad knews which was that Voldemort was coming. Immediately each of the Professors began to defend the castle each in the way that they knew best. Snape began brewing potions to throw on the heads of the Death Eaters, Flitwick started casting spells around the castle, Sprout planted her deadliest plants in front of the gates, and McGonagall brought to life the suits of armer and statues, as well as anything else that could fight.

Harry pulled Tonks to one side, "would you like to loosen up a bit before the battle?" He said suggestively, lowering his hand to the growing bulge in his robes. "Sure I'm not too much for you to handle, young Harry," She said waggling her eyebrows and getting closer to him. "How much you want to bet on that?" Harry said grinding his hard erection against her. Tonks moaned as she felt the size of him. Harry pulled her away back to McGonagall's office, since no one was going to be there at the moment, he might as well put it to some good use. When he arrived, he kicked the door open, and pulled Tonks inside. Harry closed the door and locked it. He pushed tonks back against the wall and pushed his rock-hard erection against her.

Tonks fumbled with his robes as she tried to remove them. Harry helped her get his robes off, and almost ripped her's to shreds as he got them off. Tonks dropped to her knees in front of him and took his head between her lips, at the same time she cupped his balls with a hand and began stroking them, as she took more of him into her mouth. The friction that Tonks was causing by what she was doing to him was becoming too much. Harry grabbed her head with both hands and began thrusting into her mouth. Tonks moaned over his dick letting him know that she liked it ruff. He thrust into her mouth violently a few more times before he came shooting his sperm down her throat. Tonks swallowed every last drop then licked her lips clean.

Harry pushed Tonks back until her back pressed against the desk. "Time for you to feel how it feels to be inside a real woman," Tonks said grinning at him. Harry pushed her on top of the desk and she spread her legs for him. He climbed on top of the desk with her and got between her legs. Tonks moaned as she felt him guiding his cock towards her. Harry slipped a finger into her to see if she was wet enough.

He drew back his hand his finger dripping with juice. Tonks grinned up at him and said, "Come on harry, don't you want to see what a real woman feels like?" Holding her legs open with a hand, Harry guided his cock into her tight wet passage. The position that they were in let Harry penetrate deeper and deeper with each thrust he gave. Tonks moaned his name as she spread her legs wider. She was so tight that Harry had to hold himself back from coming on the spot. Tonks's moaned escalated in volume, as Harry pounded harder and harder into her. Her legs rapped around his waste and intertwined behind his back. Her back arched and she let out a long moan.

All the whimpering and moaning that Tonks was doing was driving Harry mad, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. Harry felt her get impossibly tight around his dick and couldn't hold it in any longer. He exploded inside her at the same time Tonks came yelling his name to the heavens as she did. He collapsed on top of her breathing deeply. "Not bad Harry, but next time can we do it on a more comfortable place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:;

The battle of Hogwarts, and the Rape Of Bellatrix Lestrange:

After Harry had finished with Tonks, he was feeling looser and ready for the battle with Voldemort. McGonagall and the other staff started making portkeys for the younger students so that they could go home and not have to fight in the battle. Harry walked around looking at the preparations that were being made for the battle and was glad to see that Hogwarts was going to fight. He suddenly felt tense again and grabbed the nearest girl to him who happened to be Ginny Weasley. Harry pulled her into a broom-closet.

"So your being a bad girl by staying here," Harry said and pinched her nipple through her robes. Ginny moaned as his fingers went lower. Harry pulled back for a moment so that he could take off his clothes. He managed to get his clothes off and then turned back to her. Harry slid a hand under her robes and held her breasts in his hands.

He squeezed them and felt her nipples harden under his fingers. "Take off your clothes," Harry growled lustily. She began removing her clothes and putting them on the floor next to his. Harry felt that she was taking too long, so he grabbed her and ripped off her clothes himself. When he was done he pushed her down on the floor with her ass sticking up.

Then he mounted her ass and buried his cock inside her. "Fuck me hard Harry!" Ginny shouted as he began moving inside her ass. He did exactly what she said. Harry thrust his cock into her harder and harder. He reached his high point and erupted in her ass.

Harry didn't feel loose enough yet so he turned her around ruffly. He slipped his fingers into her making her pant loudly and she begged for him to give it to her good. Harry spread her wide with his fingers and pressed his dick to her entrance. He entered her hard needing to get all the tension out of him. Harry fucked Ginny so hard and so fast that soon she was a limp heap on the floor begging for him not to stop as he continued to bury himself into her again and again.

He had no intention of stopping as he kept filling her with his cock. SUDDENLY as he was about to cum again, Harry felt Ginny clench tight around his hard length. The boy-who-lived burst inside Ginny with two more hard thrusts. Ginny finally came a few seconds later as he continued to pump slowly in her wet passage. They got up and Harry waved his wand and their clothes appeared back on their bodies.

After that they left the broom-closet. When Harry left the place where he had shagged Ginny's brains out, he felt much better and thought he might be ready to at last fight Voldemort. As he arrived at the great-hall, Harry saw that the battle had already started and death-eaters were breaking down Hogwarts's defenses. He pulled out his wand and began to duel the nearest masked faced death-eater. As he fought, Harry held nothing back from the followers of the bastards that had killed his parents.

Spells rained all around him, but nothing touched the chosen-one as he dealt his vengeance on those who had made his life a living hell. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard behind him and ducked as he saw the jet of green light sail inches above his head. He whipped around and saw Peter Pettigrew trying to get away. "Not this time Wormtail!" Harry roared. "Accio Pettigrew!" He said through clenched teeth.

A wriggling wormtail flew towards him wining and crying like the coward he was. "Silencio!" Harry said poinding his wand at Peter. The rat of a man was forced quiet by the silencing charm. Harry said a spell under his breath and ropes shot out of the end of his wand and rapped themselves around Pettigrew's wrists and ankles. Also as an extra precaution, he put an shrinking spell on the ropes which would be activated if Wormtail tried to change into a rat.

Harry found the broom-closet where he had fucked Ginny and forced Peter inside. Then he closed the door and locked it. Harry went back into the battle and began fighting again. The next person to face him was Antonin Dolohov. "Imperio!" Dolohov bellowed.

He jumped aside quickly and returned a spell of his own. "Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled at the Death-eater and this spell didn't miss it's target. The spell hit dolohov in the throat and his head was almost completely severed so he kind of looked like Nearly-headless-Nick. Harry wasted no pity on the fallen Death-Eater, but kicked the body to one side and continued hexing all of the people in Voldemort's army that he could reach with his spells. He was getting worried, where was Voldemort, why wasn't he fighting in the battle himself instead of just letting the Death-Eaters fight a battle that they weren't going to win?

Harry looked around everywhere, but he didn't see Voldemort's snake like face anywhere in the battle. Suddenly a very familiar taunting voice came from behind him. "So I see that baby Potter has finally learned to fight for himself," said Bellatrix Lestrange, as she stepped away from the other Death-Eaters. Harry turned to Bellatrix with a look of such loathing on his face that would have made Voldemort himself take a step back. As he looked at her, Harry remembered what she had told him at the Department Of Mysteries when he had tried to cast the cruciatus curse on her.

She had told him that he had to really mean it, to want to enjoy it and at that moment he couldn't think of something he would enjoy more then for Bellatrix to be riving with agony in front of him and begging for mercy. "Crucio!" Harry scream pointing his wand at Bellatrix. The bitch fell on the ground twitching and screaming in pain. He raised the spell for a moment. "That was for killing Serious and that's not all I'm going to do to you," he said menacingly.

She tried to get up, but before she could Harry put a body-bind on her. Harry looked over the battle and saw that it was going better for Hogwarts than the Death-Eaters. He didn't want to wait any longer to avenge his godfather. Harry made Bellatrix hover in the air in front of him and began pushing through the fighting crowd. None of Bellatrix's fellow Death-Eaters even tried to rescue her as Harry pushed through their ranks.

When Harry finally made his way through all the fighting people, he started walking towards the dungeons. He thought the dungeons would be the best place to take Bellatrix because one time Harry had sneaked in there and saw a closet that he had never paid attention to. Of course he had opened the closet to take a look and inside were things like whips and ropes and that was perfect for what he had in mind at the moment. Harry soon arrived at the dungeons. He got Bellatrix on a table and turned to the closet.

He opened the door and pulled out a long thick rope. Harry turned back to Bellatrix and took off the body-bind spell. "Listen whore, I'm going to make you pay for killing Serious," he said and vanished her clothes with a flick of his wand. She tried to get away, but Harry grabbed her and began tying her up with the rope. He could have done a spell to tie her up, but he wanted to do this the muggle way.

"You're going to die today, you know that right?" Harry asked. "As if you have the guts to kill anyone," Bellatrix said disdainfully, not even struggling as he finished tying her up with the rope. Harry reached into the closet again and pulled out a huge bullwhip. While he held the whip in his left hand, with his other hand he held his wand. HARRY raised his wand, "Crucio!" he said and as Bellatrix began screaming he swung the whip and it hit her back leaving a mark.

She screamed even louder as he brought the whip down again and again. Harry felt himself get fully hard as he continued to torture Bellatrix. Then he remembered that he had promised himself to rape her before she died, so he stopped torturing her encase she died to soon. Harry loosened the ropes around her legs, and pulled her down. She had gotten hurt so much that she couldn't even speak as Harry got between her legs.

He thrust himself into her hard. Harry pounded into her with a mixture of lust and hatred. Even though she knew she was going to die, bellatrix couldn't help letting out a moan as his cock stroked her hard inside. Harry felt how the bitch reacted to him and began fucking her so hard that every time he pulled out of her, half her body came up with him. Soon he reached orgasm and exploded in Bellatrix, filling her up with his cum.

She looked mad that her orgasm had been denied, but Harry needed to keep fighting in the battle so he pointed his wand at Bellatrix. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry said for the first time in his life. A sickly jet of green light flew from his wand and he heard a rushing sound, the next moment Bellatrix was lying dead on the ground. Harry left the dungeons and made his way back to the battle. When he arrived, he saw Voldemort fighting along side his Death-Eaters and now that he was here, the battle was going badly for Hogwarts.

Harry charged into the Death-Eaters, Voldemort had not noticed him yet and while Voldemort wasn't paying attention, he started fighting his followers with all he had. "ASTROLAVINIA Niavo!" yelled Harry pointing his wand at a hooded Death-Eater. Stone began appearing on the man's legs and started traveling up until he was completely a stone statue. Harry blasted the statue out of his way and started heading towards Voldemort. Ron suddenly appeared next to him.

"There you are mate, I've been looking from you everywhere," he said. "I've just been getting some revenge," said Harry. "Can't blame you, mate," Ron said, ducking a killing curse. Ron turned around and fired a spell back, "Aribisheo Resemo!" he bellowed. The death-Eater that got hit with that hex started glowing for a second and then flames exploded out of his body and consumed him.

Harry and Ron battled their way closer to Voldemort. The two boys took down Death-Eater after Death-Eater as they relentlessly went after Tom Riddle. Voldemort finally caught sight of Harry. "Harry potter, it has been too long," he said. "Yes it has Tom, yes it has," said The Boy-Who-Lived, and with that he charged at Voldemort with his best friend by his side.

Death-Eaters and the fighters of Hogwarts as one stopped fighting and held their breaths as they watched Harry and Ron approached Voldemort. No one could make a single noise as Harry Potter and the Dark Lord faced off for one last time and they both knew that this really would be the last time for neither could live while the other survived. "So you think that you and a Weasley can beat Lord Voldemort," he hissed. "I do," Harry said confidently. Voldemort threw his head back and laughed, a high cold insane noise that chilled everyone in the place to the bone.

Voldemort was the first to make a move, he twisted his wand in a complex movement around The Chosen-One and then gave it a flick in Ron's direction. A thick red mist started coming from the tip of Voldemort's wand. "Lank lingo!" Harry said pointing his wand at Riddle. The spell Harry cast compressed the mist until it became a solid block of ice. "Intelihendo!" Ron said.

Ron's spell shot towards Voldemort, but he quickly erected a shield and the spell bounced back to it's caster who had to move out of it's way. "Crucio!" hissed Riddle. Harry danced out of the way of the spell. "Its that all you can do, Tom?" Harry taunted. Voldemort's snake like face contorted with rage and his scarlet eyes flashed.

"Crucio!" Ron shouted, he wanted to see Riddle scream in pain, but he didn't really expect for the spell to hit him. However Voldemort had lowered his defenses and for the first time, The Dark Lord was hit by the Cruciatus curse. Riddle fell to the floor and screamed in more pain that he have ever felt in his long life. While Voldemort was screaming, Harry advanced on him wand drawn. "Expelliarmus!" said Harry and Voldemort's wand flew into his hand.

Riddle was now helpless and he knew it. "Don't kill me, Harry Potter, join me instead," he said. "I'll never join you, you motherfucking asshole!" Harry roared. "I have only one last thing to give you," Harry said. He turned to Ron, "on the count of three," he said.

They both pointed their wands at Voldemort. "One, two, and three, Avada Kedavra!" Harry and Ron bellowed at the same time. Two jets of green light flew threw the air and hit Voldemort. He was lifted off the ground and slammed down about fifteen feet away. When he fell they all saw that Tom Riddle was dead and would never bother them again.

The cheers that drowned the Great Hall were something to be remembered, the Hogwarts fighters rushed towards Harry and Ron and everyone tried to hug them at once and congratulate them. After all the excitement had gone down, they rounded up the Death-Eaters and executed them one by one. When the Death-Eaters were taken care of, they buried their dead and mourned for them. Harry and Ron got away from the others for a while and talked the way they did before the bet. They talked about all sorts of things and they both were glad that Voldemort was dead.

Author's Note: Oh man, I'm really tired now I've been up all night writing this chapter. It's pretty long isn't it? Next chapter tells what happened to Dumbledor and Wormtail. Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:Daphne Gets It from Draco:Draco Malfoy stepped into the great-hall. He had not fought in the battle because he didn't want to side with the losing side without knowing. However, draco had had a good view of the battle. He saw Harry Wanking Potter beat the Dark Lord with help from the Weasel-king. Draco walked through Hogwarts thinking about what he would do parents had died in the battle, but he didn't really care. Lucius and Narcissa had made him join the Dark Lord against his will, telling him that it was for the better. He had joined him, but it was the worst thing he ever did. Draco was glad the sick fucking bastard was dead and gone. As he turned a corner, he bumped into looked down to see the biggest slut in Slytherin. It was Pansy Parkinson. Draco tried to get away from her, but she grabbed his robes and pulled him back. "What do you want, Parkinson?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Just some of your time Draco," she said, moving herself against why the fuck not, he thought to himself, he might as well celebrate the fall of that bastard. Draco grabbed Parkinson and shredded her clothes to little pieces with his hands. Then he pulled off his clothes. Draco slammed her up against the wall and rested a hand on her ass. "Do you want it Parkinson, do you want me to shove my cock deep into your ass and fuck you raw?" he asked her."Oh yes, take me now, fuck my ass, Draco," Parkinson moaned as her answer. By now his cock was very hard and he was ready to do what she wanted. Draco pressed her harder against the wall and thrust his hard length into her ass. He buried his cock into her hard over and over again as she cried for more. "Fuck Parkinson, I'm going to cum!" he hard thrust later and Draco exploded inside her. Draco quickly pulled his still hard member from Parkinson's ass and took hold of her hips. Then he buried his cock in her tight wet burning heat. She rapped her legs around him as he continued to fuck her with deep strokes of his cock. "Oh yes, just like that fuck me hard!" Parkinson screamed as she dug her nails into his wondered what kind of spell or potion this girl had taken because he knew that someone that had shagged so much like she had couldn't possibly be so tight as Parkinson was around his hard dick. He pumped himself into her hard a few more times as he felt his cum boiling up from his balls. Draco felt Parkinson's already tight pussy clench even tighter around him. He gave her one last extra hard stroke and brought her to orgasm as he blew his load inside her. As he pulled his cock from her still tight vagina, Draco thought that at least that whore was good for got his clothes back on and fixed Parkinson's with a flick of his wand. "See you around Parkinson, I need to find someone," Draco told her. Then he left her slumped against the same wall that he had fucked her brains against. Draco really did need to find someone, although Parkinson had been good, he needed to find someone that he had not fucked yet. He heard voices coming from the direction that he was going and quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on Draco was about to go on, the voices came closer and he saw The Boy-Who-Wanked followed by the Weasel King and the Mudblood Granger. Even though he had the Disillusionment Charm on him, he pressed himself against the wall until they left. When they left the corridor that he was on, Draco started walking again. As he was about to give up finding a girl to shag, Draco finally saw the perfect person. It was Daphne took off the Disillusionment Charm and walked closer to her. "So here you are Greengrass, I've been looking for you everywhere," he said smirking at her. "Sorry Draco, but I can't have sex with you," she told him. Draco was furious, know girl that wished to be unharmed had ever turned him down before. "You will do what I want you to do, or you will suffer," he growled at grabbed Greengrass and yanked her hard to the ground. She tried to scream, but he slammed his hand across her mouth. Then he began ripping her robes open. Greengrass struggled against him as he continued pulling her clothes off bit by bit. Soon Draco was finished getting her clothes off and as he held her down with his left hand, he started removing his own with his was quickly done with his clothing and then he turned back to Greengrass. "I'm going to show you what happens when a girl says no to me," he said. For a second Draco just stood there watching Greengrass struggle beneath him, becoming greatly aroused as she struggled. He reached down and gave daphney's nipples a twist before putting a knee between her legs and opening them. Greengrass's eyes widened with fright and she began to struggle anew, muffled screams coming from beneath his hand."Do you want me to fuck you now?" Draco asked, reaching blindly for his wand. Greengrass shook her head, growing pail at the smile on draco's face. Finally finding his wand, Draco casted a silencing and privacy charms around the surrounding area. Greengrass began to struggle harder than ever. "There there," Draco crooned, "it would all be over in a few minutes." He removed his hand from her mouth and began to massage her breasts. "Draco please," Greengrass begged, shuddering with a mix of disgust and pleasure. "Don't worry, I like them when they scream," Draco purred in her ear, gently biting the earlobe. Greengrass shuddered again before placing her hands on draco's shoulder and pushing him back. Draco sat back on his ankles and smirked at took her wrist in his hands and brought it over her head, holding it there. He positioned himself so that his throbbing cock was at the entrance of her vagina. Draco saw with a smirk of satisfaction that she was wet down there. "Do you want me to fuck you Greengrass?" he asked again, staring into her blue eyes. Greengrass once more shook her head biting her lower lip. Draco smiled before entering her in one quick himself there, Draco saw the look of pain cross her face before being replaced by a look of pleasure, then disgust. "Just relax," he said before pulling half-way out and ramming himself inside again. "No, get off me!" Greengrass groaned. Draco began to pound her in ernest. Her tight vagina squeezing his member so that shudders of pleasure ran up and down his back. "Please, get off me!" she screamed again, squeezing her eyes in a mixture of pain and pleasure."Don't close you're eyes!" he nearly growled in between thrusts. Draco wanted to see her face when he finally came. Increasing the force of his thrusts, Greengrass began to moan and groan either with disgust or pleasure he did not know. Drawing almost completely out, he rammed himself with all the force he had. Greengrass arched her back letting out a scream of pain. Her walls clenched around his hard rod drawing another shudder of felt the usual pressure start to built at the back of his crown. "Tell me what you want!" he hissed from between his teeth, slowing down his thrusts. "I hate you!" she screamed. "Say my name!" he growled, determined to hold himself in. "No, never!" she moaned. Draco smiled before bringing his mouth to her nipples. He gently let his teeth brush along her nipples, making her groan in pleasure and disgust. "Say my name!" he repeated, knowing that he could not hold himself back any longer. "Draco, yes fuck me Draco!" she gasped. Draco smiled before plunging himself to the hilt. He exploded in her tight vagina. Shudders after shudders making him let his forehead touch Greengrass's. "We have to do this more often," he grinned at her. Getting up, Draco quickly got dress and winking at Greengrass one more time 's Note: Well here it is, the thing you've all been waiting for. The thirteenth chapter of this thrilling novel. I hope you like it. I'm sure you guys weren't expecting this. Don't forget to read and Review my loyal readers. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Ron Get's Lucky:

"Check mate," Ron declared triumphantly as he ordered his queen to kill Harry's King for the fifth time. It was a boring day up at the Gryffindor common-room. Ron and Harry was spending it playing chess. More like Ron killing Harry over and over again. There was something bothering Harry today. Harry was a lousy player but today his head was just not in the game. When Harry suspected he wasn't watching, he saw him sneaking looks across the common-room to his sister Ginny who was playing with Crookshanks. Ron saw them more than once exchange winks and little smiles.

"Hey, I was wondering how's that bet coming along?" Ron asked. "Oh, umm, that, er, great I reckon." A grin split Ron's face. "Say no more," he said, grinning wider. Harry's face began to turn a firy red. "Er, I think I'll go to bed now," he said, vanishing up those stairs in a flash.

Ron shook his head at his best mate. How could he manage to shag a few girls and yet turn bright as a tomato. Ron was wondering if Harry had yet done a pacific person. There behavior to themselves had not change and he was taking this as a good sign that they had not done it yet. Ron found himself thinking about her. The way her brown locks would frame her face, the way her eyes would light up when she was happy or excited. He suddenly found his trousers was two sizes small for him. His hand began to slide to the bulge at his trousers. "Er, you may want to wait until you get upstairs for that." At the sound of the voice Ron's hand flew off and his head snapped up guiltily. His sister was standing over him a disgusted look on her face. He had been so deep in thought he had not seen her standing over him. "Ginny! What are you doing?" He squeaked, grabbing a throw pillow and putting it firmly over his lap.

He could feel his ears radiating heat. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Ginny snapped glaring at the pillow that was covering his crotch. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously. Lately Ginny had been starting to act like a miniature Mrs. Weasley. "Why are you having a wank in the middle of the Common-room?" She said with her hands on her hips.

Ron mentally flinched at his sister's choice of words. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he asked trying to change the subject. "Ronald Weasley, this is the last time I'm telling you! She yelled. What I do and don't do is none of your business!" and then she stalked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Well at least that's out of the way, he thought to himself. He laid back in his armchair and started thinking about her again. She's such a know it all, but she was so hot. His erection returned full force and making sure that nobody was there, he slid a hand into his robes to stroke his member. Ron imagined her removing her clothes in front of him and then begging him to let her have it.

A groan escaped his lips as he gripped himself firmly and began moving his hand up and down his shaft with quick strokes. Then he imagined her naked body moving towards him and then she would impale herself on his dick and she would be so tight as he thrust deep into her. "Oh hermione he gasped as his orgasm began building. "Maybe we shouldn't waste that," said a voice that Ron would have known anywhere. He didn't bother to cover himself she had already seen him.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said as she closed the distance between them. She kissed him and everything flew from his mind. He hungrily opened his mouth and let his tongue touch her's. Ron gripped her hair tightly as he devoured her mouth. She pulled away from him and looked at his cock.

Hermione got on her knees and licked a drop of pre-cum from his tip. With that one lick, Ron lost control and blew his load. He shot deep into her mouth and she swallowed everything. She took her mouth from his rod and started undressing. "You taste so good," she said licking her lips.

The sight of her removing her clothes and the words that she had just spoken to him were enough to get Ron rock-hard in no time at all. Ron took off his robes and the rest of his clothes followed. When he was done he approached Hermione. "I need to be inside you now!" he said. She moved towards him and pulled him onto the carpet with her.

Ron rolled on top of Hermione and opened her legs with a knee. Then he thrust deep into her filling her with one thrust. She was all he had thought and more. "Oh ron, you're so big!" she cried as he broke through her virginity. She was so tight and so wet.

Ron pulled out of her and slammed back in hard. "Unh, Unh, harder! oh Ron give it to me," she screamed as he continued pounding her. Not even in his wildest dreams had Ron expected that Hermione would talk so dirty and it turned him on all the more and he started talking to her in the same manner. "You're such a dirty thing maybe I'll have to punish you,"

"Oh yes Ron, punish me teach me who I belong to!" she yelled. Ron slipped his cock from her moist center and turned her on her front. Then he raised his hand over her ass and prepared to bring it down. Ron brought his hand down with a satisfying smack. He kept doing this for a few minutes longer when he saw that her ass was nice and bruised.

Hermione looked like she was enjoying the pain so he decided to give her more. Ron kneeled behind her and buried his long thick shaft in her ass. "You like that, don't you?" Ron grunted as he pumped himself in and out of her. "Oh Ron, just like that!" she screamed as he continued to fuck her ass. Ron began feeling Hermione convulsing under him and sped up his thrusts.

He felt his cock pulse inside Hermione and spurt deep into her ass, just as she came. As he slipped out of her, Hermione quickly turned around and rapping her legs around his hips, she drew him into her once more. "Did you think we were done Ronald Weasley?" she gasped as he again took control and started fucking her with everything he had. "Not bloody likely!" he got out. Ron slammed in and out of her tight heat. Merlin's testicles! The girl had an amazing body.

Ron buried his cock inside Hermione one last glorious time before exploding inside her, and her orgasm followed seconds later. "Well that answers you're question, Richard," came a squeaky voice from the stairs leading to the first-year-boy's dormitories. "So that's what a naked girl looks like, my brother is always talking about it," came another voice. "Oh bloody hell! Ron yelled. We forgot silencing charms!"

Author's Note: All I can say is, pour Ron and Hermione. I'm sure glad it wasn't me. Although of course it probably wouldn't have been so bad to be Ron before the end, if you catch my drift. Ha ha ha. Read and Review.


End file.
